Chapter 6
by Theseus Thompson
Summary: same as always read and review
1. Chapter 1

Now that I was back on Earth, the first thing some people might have done was figure out where they were. But not me; the first thing I went to look at in the newspaper stand was the date of today. The date read 5 years from the date that I went with Chaos, and apparently I was in Connecticut. So it had been 5 years since I had been to camp half-blood, huh? I wondered if the campers there still remembered me, or if I was now just a faint memory in the back of their mind. I wondered what I should do now, when I heard a scream. No one around me heard anything, which lead me to think that it could only be the scream of a monster. I zipped past people, while at the same time trying to locate the direction of the sound. I heard the cry again, and adjusted my path, and continued on. I had just turned a corner into an alley, when I saw the cause of the scream. A sphinx had cornered a young girl, and had just raised its paw to strike her. Without a second thought I ran at the sphinx and drew Riptide at the same time. The sphinx faltered a bit when it heard me behind it, and that was the last move it would make. I stabbed Riptide in to its back leg. It roared and turned towards this new disturbance. When it turned I went in for the kill and lopped its head off. The body stood for a second longer, before crashing down on the ground and dissolving into sand. I sheathed my sword, and went up to the girl who was still trembling.

I sat down beside her and put my hand on her causing her to flinch. Right away I lifted my hand. "What is your name little girl?" I asked but she refused to answer me. So I put my hand under her chin, and lifted her head till her eyes were level with me. Then using the power of Kronos, I was able to read her past all the way to when she was born. Because of that I could tell that she was indeed a demigod, and that she had been living on her own for some time now. I decided to take her to camp half blood. It was the last place I wanted to take her, but it was the only safe place for demigods, unless they were under a god's protection, or they had trained for a few years in camp, neither of which this girl had done.

"Come with me" I said to her gently "I'll take you to a safe place."

I guess she understood what I meant, because she got up and took my hand. I concentrated on the hills just outside the camp border, and the next second I was there. The little girl looked up at the camp, and the expression on her face was one I will never forget; it was pure astonishment. Then she looked up at me and smiled, and then laughed.

"Go," I told her "you'll be safe in there, with lots and lots of people who will care for you."

"But what's your name?" she asked confusedly

I hadn't thought about it before, but I couldn't go around calling myself Percy anymore. Percy had run away from the camp never to return. It took a second, but I figured out the right name.

"Call me Ace" I told her

"Ok," she said "thank you!" and then she skipped off towards the camp. Once I was sure that she had passed the camp borders I teleported once again.

This time I went to the Empire State building in New York. This was a place where I had won the Titan war and finally defeated Kronos. I had lost so many friends in this place along with the other people in camp that it had become a memorial place for demigods. I remember many of my friends who had fallen in this very area.

"**Percy, can you hear me?"** said a very familiar voice

"**I don't know, but maybe if I can remember who you are."** I said

"**Do you not recognize me child? That is very painful to know."** It said

Now I know who it was. I'd recognize that style of speaking anywhere. "Yes, I know who you are and you should probably understand that I don't need to answer your first question."

"**Yes, yes, I understood that when you responded to me. Child I congratulate you on getting the little girl to safety. I had felt that the girl was in trouble and so I opened the door there, knowing that you would rush to her safety. Also it was a good way to test the result of your training. And you passed that, but now I have another task for you. I have hidden two other half-bloods who are almost as powerful as you are, and their immortal parent could cause their death if their background was ever found out. I want you to find these children and form a team with them. This team will act on my orders, and all your actions shall be reflected on me. It's almost like Hera being both Jason's patron. Do you think you are you up to the match Percy?" Chaos** said

"Ok let me get this straight: I have to first find these two, then try and convince them to make a team, but before that tell them all about their parent's background and convince them that they are half-bloods, and explain what that means. Am I right?"

"**That is correct"** Chaos said

"Oh and we can't forget that I also have to convince them that I'm not a lunatic. By the way who are their godly parents?"

"**You'll just have to figure that out, wont you Percy"** said Chaos in an amused tone

"Gee thanks, and by the way me name isn't Percy anymore." I told him

"**Hmm it isn't? Then might I know what it is now? I wouldn't want to slip up and reveal you to the whole world." **Chaos said thoughtfully

"Of course, Chaos; I call myself Ace now, the commander of the Chaos Musketeers." I told him

"**Very nice name you have come up with, even if it was without my consent. Well then go and find the half-bloods. They are waiting for you in Lotus Casino. I'm sure that you are familiar with it; and watch out for your teleporting ability. You have used it enough for today, so for the rest of the day you must travel on foot. As you grow stronger you will be able to use it longer and more often. Good bye Ace."** Chaos said. Then I felt the connection between me and him disappear leaving my head empty.

I started travelling on foot that day waiting for the day to end so that I could just teleport to Lotus Casino and get the job done. While I walked I wondered how these two other people would behave. Would they be selfish jerks, or over generous people? At this point I was thinking whether they would be just like the rest once I told them about myself and themselves as well. Of course my first problem after getting to the Casino and finding them would be to get them away from those games. Those addicting games had been holding people who walked into the casino there ever since and as a result they didn't age, but they also didn't know anything about the outside world.

Soon it was twilight and very quickly after that it was dark. Of course I knew exactly what to do. I looked around till I found a pretty decent hotel and went in up to the front desk. The receptionist was an old man who had a very proud air to him. He was dressed in a gray suit, a gray top hat, had a gray moustache and hair, and had a gray sting that was attached to a gray tinted monocle.

"Yesss?" he said drawing the 's' a bit too long. "May I help you... sir?" he said after looking me up and down; and that got me mad.

"Yes you may. I have booked a small 1 room suite in advance. I wish to lay claim to it." I said in my most lordly tone. While I was talking I snapped my fingers. Instantly I could feel a strong wind blowing past me towards the guy. For those who hadn't guessed it, I had finally mastered manipulating the Mist while studying with Chaos and this was a perfect time to test it.

"Are you sure sir that you booked a small 1 room suit? Because we haven't had any requests for suits all day..." said the old man taking a long pause at the end of the sentence.

"Ah yes now I remember you had had it booked with the manager of the hotel and he had put your request out to the staff. Silly me, so sorry sir. I shall take you to your room right away. Please follow me." He started rambling on as the mist took effect and warped his thoughts.

A few minutes later the old man opened the door to a richly furnished, but simple room. I nodded once to him, and he closed the door. I crashed on to the bed without even taking off my armour, and was about to go to sleep when I remembered Chaos' training. He had taught me to check the room and know the places for escape, and back up escapes, along with where an enemy could be hiding waiting to ambush you. After making a security check of the whole room I lay on the bed thinking back to my time spent in the Void and in camp half-blood, and soon I fell into deep slumber thinking about my days spent at the beach, and with Grover.


	2. Author's Note

To all my dear fans I have discovered that I have been posting multiple stories instead of chapters and have just figured out how to change that. Please excuse me for being an idiot. All the stories will stay the same; however they will now be reorganized. Thank you for your patience while I deal with my stupidity, and make it so that you can all follow the story properly


End file.
